The present invention relates to a tape cassette that is detachably installed in a tape printer.
A tape cassette has been known that, when installed in a housing portion of a tape printer, selectively presses down a plurality of detecting switches provided on the cassette housing portion to cause the tape printer to detect the type of a tape stored inside a cassette case (a tape width, a print mode, etc.) More specifically, a cassette detection portion is provided on a section of the bottom surface of the tape cassette, where through-holes are formed in a pattern corresponding to the type of the tape. When the tape cassette is installed m the cassette housing portion, the plurality of detecting switches, which are constantly urged in an upward direction, are selectively pressed in accordance with the pattern of the through-holes formed in the cassette detection portion. The tape printer detects the type of tape in the tape cassette installed in the cassette housing portion based on a combination of the pressed and non-pressed switches among the plurality of detecting switches.